Qué ironía
by enesita
Summary: Cuando la vida te da todo gratis ¿qué haces? Pensar que siempre será así, qué lástima que tengas que aprender lo contrario de mala forma. KxR


¿Qué pasa cuando no tienes nada qué hacer o le dices a tu mama que tienes tarea para que no te pongan a ayudarle a tus hermanitos a hacer la suya?

Bueno, este es un claro ejemplo

* * *

Cuando la vida te da todo gratis ¿qué haces? Pensar que siempre será así, qué lástima que tengas que aprender lo contrario de mala forma. KxR

* * *

La vida es extraña. E irremediablemente pesada. Pero por extraño que parezca no me exaspera, al contrario, e decidido llevarla tal y como venga. Realmente no me importa lo que piensen mis amigos por mi cambio de parecer hacia la vida. La mayoría de ellos me preguntaban por qué, y como siempre sólo cierro los ojos, cruzo los brazos y suelto un bufido. Lo primero que me pasa por la cabeza es¿qué les importa? Y me da risa por dentro, por que todos esos metiches se deben de morir de ganas por saber que me hizo cambiar de parecer.

Y aunque todos crean que no les cuento por lo de siempre, es decir, que no deseo contarles (así de simple), además es por que es algo muy mío, que me costó y mucho aceptarlo y reflexionarlo, y al final fue increíble lo que descubrí, como dije antes algo muy mío que por primera vez he de contar.

Pasó un año de nuestro último campeonato de los Bladebreakers juntos y seguía viendo a mis compañeros de equipo más a fuerzas que por ganas pero al fin y al cabo los veía. Después de un tiempo de acercamiento a un compañero en especial descubrí que su compañía me parecía muy agradable hasta concluir que no sólo quería estar con él por que sí. Estaba sintiendo atracción por él, aunque sinceramente era más por su físico que por su forma de ser. Había una o dos cosas que no me agradaban de él ¿Qué más da? Sin duda se las corregiría después.

Siempre he tenido fama de rompecorazones, andaba con una y otra chica u hombre (¿Por qué no?) cuando se me antojaba, ellos siempre estaban a mi disposición y nunca tuve problemas por conseguir a mi pareja. Cuando comencé a acercármele yo había estado sin una relación desde hacia un tiempo y realmente no deseaba tener una relación formal, pero ¿Acaso él debía enterarse de ello? Yo creo que no. cuando le hice mi propuesta no se resistió y aceptó después de una semana. Me enteré que le recomendaban por ahí que se abstuviera de una relación conmigo, pero él no les hizo caso y yo, simplemente simulé que aquello no había ocurrido, después de todo no había por qué enojarme, él lamentablemente sabía de mi mala reputación y aún así quiso andar conmigo, además, debo aceptar que no cualquiera se puede cargar a una joyita como el chico de piel canela.

En fin, Rei y yo tuvimos una relación estable durante unos dos meses y todos o, mejor dicho, nadie la creía, por que dos meses era todo un récord para mí en una relación. Pero como era de esperarse comencé a aburrirme de él, después de todo era obvio que nadie era la gran cosa para Kai Hiwatari y él en ningún momento me puso trabas para nuestro noviazgo. Todo fue increíblemente fácil.

Un día llegué a su casa muy contento y emocionado por que la invitación que le iba a hacer era irremediablemente fantástica: Yuriy, mi amigo ruso, me invitó a un elegante viaje inigualable a las hermosas pirámides egipcias. Todo un recorrido bien proporcionado por el afrodisíaco y milenario país africano me llegaba a las manos sin ningún obstáculo ¡Era obvio que no podía desperdiciarlo! Pero mi emoción y felicidad fueron en aumento cuando me dijo que podía llevar a alguien ¡Listo¡La cereza del pastel estaba puesta! Era mi oportunidad de tener mi momento íntimo con Rei para que llegando a Japón todo terminara. Iba yo conduciendo cuando pensaba en lo último, pero ¿Quién diría que llegando a su casa todo mi plan se destruiría y hasta mi opinión de la vida cambiaría?

-¿Cómo que no puedes?- le pregunté atónito a su declaración. Mi cara no denotaba lo que sentía. Por dentro estaba confundido, por fuera mi indiferencia característica continuaba. Con un ligero arqueo de cejas y mis brazos cruzados lo seguí viendo de pie mientras él soltaba su tacita y me miraba desde el sillón en el que estaba

-si, lo siento Kai- alzó los hombros –pero ya tengo planes, me gustaría ir pero no puedo quedar mal con los chicos

-vamos, es una estúpida fiesta ¿Quién te invitará a Egipto de nuevo?

-nadie Kai, ya sé, pero entiende, justo en la mañana Takao me habló de la fiesta y le prometí que estaría allí- cerró los ojos y me sonrió –que pena que no puedas asistir a la fiesta, Takao me pidió que te dijera, pero yo le diré que no puedes asistir- después de durar un rato tratando de convencerlo salí de ahí refunfuñando. Bien, si él no quería pues yo sí y no me importó tener que ir sólo. A los cuatro días ahí estaba yo en el aeropuerto, con mis maletas y sólo. Con Yuriy, Boris y otros chicos que ni conocía. Mi vuelo se había retrasado y para hacer algo se me ocurrió la idea de divagar ¿Por qué no querría venir conmigo¿Cómo era posible que prefiriera estar con sus amigos en una fiesta cuando podría disfrutar de un paradisíaco viaje que probablemente no se le vuelva a presentar de su vida? Entonces me llegó la idea, la respuesta de todas mis preguntas. Tenía a alguien más, alguien que veía cuando yo no estaba. Me engañaba con alguien al que un día como ese podría ver sin tapujos por que yo no estaba ¡Claro¡Por eso rechazó mi oferta sin escucharme del todo!

Salí furioso del aeropuerto, ni siquiera tomé mis maletas y pedí que me llevaran a casa de Rei. Pensaba llegar y gritarle unas cuantas cosas, después de todo ¿Cómo se atrevía a engañar a Kai Hiwatari? Al llegar a casa de Rei nadie me abrió, parecía que realmente no había nadie en casa. Miré mi reloj, eran las seis de la tarde, había perdido ya mi vuelo, pero no me importó, tomé otro taxi y me dirigí a casa de Takao. Entré por la puerta trasera sigiloso, de esta forma, pensé, podría encontrar a Rei con el otro. Pero, cuál fue mi sorpresa que al entrar vi a muchos conocidos. Todos, o por lo menos la mayoría de los jugadores con los que algunas vez competí estaban allí. Cuando entré al dojo mi sorpresa aumentó y no por que haya deseado tener razón, sino por que la deseaba y no la tenía. Rei se encontraba bailando con otros que formaban un círculo, parecía feliz y reía por todo. Cuando me vio sonrió y corrió hacia mí para abrazarme. Me besó y me condujo hacia todos, yo aún estaba pasmado, me dijo que le entusiasmaba que yo estuviera allí y me dio un sándwich ¡Un sándwich!

Y ahí estaba yo, sentado en la sala con Rei a lado que no dejaba de reír y platicar con los demás mientras yo picoteaba un sándwich, cuando podría estar disfrutando un viaje a Egipto en avión de primera clase.

Desde ese día me enamoré de Rei, por que descubrí esa noche otra faceta de él, una que nadie me había mostrado, por que todo me daban, todo era merecedor de tener y Rei me hizo ver de una manera muy sutil que mi forma de pensar era errónea. Me hizo ver que él no era tan fácil como yo lo pensaba, que no iba a dejar su vida por mí. Por que yo a todos los tenía en la palma de mi mano y en cambio, él me hizo comer de la suya; por que cuando quería los desechaba y con Rei no fue así, yo creía que si, pero nunca lo tuve a mi merced, ni lo he tenido ni lo tengo completamente a mi alcance y es algo más que me atrae de él.

Ya han pasados dos años de ese incidente y Rei y yo seguimos siendo pareja. Ahora vivimos juntos y todos se sorprenden, por que nadie llegó a creer que yo tendría una relación feliz, estable y duradera, y mi única respuesta ante eso es: fue Rei ¿Qué más puedo decir¿Que la vida me dio una de mis más grandes sorpresas muy pronto? No pienso contarles la historia a los demás, esa se va a quedar en mi conciencia, así como también el hecho de pensar que por fin hubo alguien que, con actos sutiles y subliminales advertencias, me pudo domar.


End file.
